


Ex-Sweater

by indigorose50



Series: LT Week of Ships 2018 [1]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Crushes, F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-28
Updated: 2018-01-28
Packaged: 2019-03-10 20:09:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 555
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13508886
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/indigorose50/pseuds/indigorose50
Summary: Stingy makes Stephanie a less-than-perfect sweater.[Lazytown Ship Week 2018 Day 1- Winter Clothing/Sweaters]





	Ex-Sweater

**Author's Note:**

> I will be posting my works for Lazytown Ship Week in this new series! Unless otherwise stated, all prompts have nothing to do with each other.

A light January snow fell across Lazytown. Not enough to play in but enough to coat the town in a cold layer of white. Stephanie walked carefully down the sidewalk. Everyone was getting together at Ziggy’s house to hang out. It would probably end up being a pretty lazy day, but that was okay every once in a while. A chance to relax.

“Stephanieeee!” cried a voice. Stephanie looked up. Stingy was running down the road toward her. He was holding a box aloft.

“Careful!” She called back, mindful of the snow.

Stingy slid the last couple of inches towards her and held out the box. “This is for you!”

Perplexed, Stephanie took the box. It was a random time to receive a gift. It was even _more_ random that _Stingy_ was giving her one. “Christmas was a month ago,” she pointed out hesitantly.

Rolling his eyes, Stingy crossed his arms, “I know that! I was just practicing knitting with Grandmother and wanted to give you what I made.” He looked a little red in the face. Was he that cold? They should really hurry on to Ziggy’s.

Stephanie pulled a clump of knitted wool out of the gift box.

“It’s great, Stingy!” She exclaimed when she saw the bright pink pattern. She turned it over a few times, still smiling. “What, uh, what is it?”

“A sweater!” Stingy declared proudly, “I had to make sure it wasn’t anywhere close to _my_ size so _I_ wouldn’t want to keep it.” The smugness left his voice as he watched Stephanie unfurl the sweater. “I… may have gone overboard.”

That was an understatement in Stephanie’s opinion. The torso of the sweater was barely long enough to reach her belly button. The sleeves were _too_ long. It didn’t really look much like a sweater.

Shuffling his feet, Stingy looked away, glaring. “You can throw it away if you want. Stupid sweater…” He huffed and started stomping away.

“W-wait! Stingy!” Stephanie hated to see him like this. He was obviously embarrassed. And he had worked so hard!

Closing the distance between them, Stephanie looped one arm of the sweater around Stingy’s neck. The other arm she wrapped around her own neck.

“It may not be the best _sweater_ ,” she said, “But it makes a great _scarf_!”

Stingy lifted a hand and ran his fingers over the now-scarf around his neck. He looked up at Stephanie, who grinned encouragingly. He cleared his throat and rearranged the scarf to his liking. “In that case,” he said, cheeks a little pink, “I think I’ll be taking back _my_ scarf.” He tugged on it slightly. Stephanie stumbled forward, laughing.

“Hey! No takebackies!” She pulled too. Soon they were having a tug-of-war with the ex-sweater. Both were giggling madly, the awkwardness of before gone.

The war ended when Stephanie pulled too hard and Stingy slipped and fell onto the sidewalk. Due to being connected by the scarf, Stephanie fell too. They became a pile of stretched wool, laughter, and snow.

Stephanie was the first to sit up, “We should really get to Ziggy’s house.”

“Oh fine,” Stingy stood up and held out a hand to Stephanie. She felt her own cheek grow warm as she took his hand. Stingy pulled Stephanie to her feet and, still connected by their new “scarf”, they started walking.


End file.
